The Christmas Kiss
by Nichole Anne Wood
Summary: Ginny gives Malfoy a Gift...So he gives her one!
1. Default Chapter

A Christmas Kiss By: Nichole Anne Wood Disclaimer: I own nothing! I use J.K Rowling's characters for my own amusement! I am DEFINATLY not getting paid for anything!  
  
I want to give a lot of credit to Samara Chamblin! She gave me ideas for this fic..COULD NOT HAVE COME UP WITH IT WITH OUT YOU!  
  
Ginny awoke Christmas morning to a lot of presents at the end of her bed. "Oh how I love this day.." She unwrapped every single one and was delighted with every single one. They were not much, At least they were from people she loved and knew loved her.  
  
Malfoy awoke in the Slytherin dungeon. He had no presents at the foot of his bed. His father was still in Azkaban and his mother...His mother just did not care. Never in the hole six years he had been hear had he ever received any kind of gift from Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
Stop it! You should not care about a stupid holiday. You're a Malfoy!  
  
Ginny got dresses and proceeded to the great hall for breakfast. There were only a few students. More students than usual had gone home for the holidays this year. Ginny sighed I wish Harry was here. Even Hermione. What am I suppose to do until everyone returns? Ginny looked up and saw Malfoy sitting alone at the Slytherin table. For some reason she felt sorry for him. His father was in Azkaban and he was alone.  
  
Your alone too  
  
Ginny mustered up every ounce of courage she owned and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Malfoy took a rather large gulp of pumpkin juice when swallowed and set the cup down he saw Ginny walking towards him. His stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
Wow, she is so beautiful. When did this happen?  
  
Ginny say down and smiled at him "May I sit here?" "This is a Slytherin table Weasley, I suggest you move back over to your table." Her smile faded, She nodded then walked outside.  
  
Why did you have to be so mean?  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
I will write chapter 2 if you guys like this part 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jeez people you were writing me reviews like that was the whole story! It's called the Christmas KISS? You guys are so funny! Why would I write a story named that if it never happened?  
  
Ginny sat outside in the lightly falling snow.  
  
Malfoy is all alone and on Christmas too  
  
She sighed as she watched Malfoy walk outside. He saw her and to her surprise, sat down next to her  
  
She looked so adorable, he though. Her nose was red and she had snowflakes in her hair. "I am sorry about earlier."  
  
She smiled "Its ok"  
  
For quite some time they sat in silence until Ginny got up and left Malfoy sitting there watching her as she walked away  
  
I am going to give him a Christmas present!  
  
He seems so sad.  
  
Why had she walked off, he wondered Malfoy reminisced about last years Christmas. His Mother and father had only given him money and told him to spend it on whatever he wanted. They never put any thought into what he wanted.  
  
Ginny smiled as she pulled out a crimson book. It was a diary. "I hope he likes this." She whispered  
  
She had wrapped the present and was heading down to dinner. She spotted Malfoy standing at the door. She smiled at him and she could have sworn he smiled back  
  
He watched her walk to ward him. She had something in her hands.  
  
What is it?  
  
"Hello" he said She said nothing and handed him the parsel. He looked at her for a moment and then opened it  
  
She watched him as he did this.  
  
I really hope he likes it  
  
"It's a diary"  
  
He chuckled "Don't really think you should be messing around with diary eh?" She smiled "Merry Christmas."  
  
I do not have anything for her  
  
" I am sorry, I do not have anything for you." "Its alright" she said  
  
Malfoy looked and smiled "Well maybe I do." "What?" Malfoy bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. They had been standing under mistletoe.  
  
"Merry Christmas" He whispered.  
  
She smiled "Goodbye" "Goodbye"  
  
They both went their separate ways, She to Gryffondor table and he, to Slytherin. Both ate their dinner alone and both knew within a week they would once again become mortal enemies. Malfoy looked up from his dinner and smiled at her, she did the same. 


End file.
